Hidden Keys
by Lizzy Dane
Summary: When all seemed to go well, things get twisted. New people, secrets, and people who are not who they seem to be. The Argo crew and others go on an adventure to save the world... Again. Part two to Pasts Reviled and Future Holds. T just for incase.
1. I Meet a Misty Lady for 5 Seconds

**WARNING: IF YOU DID NOT READ PAST REVILED AND FUTURE HOLDS, READ IT FIRST. THAT IS THE FIRST BOOK IN THE _Once Again_ SERIES.**

* * *

I Meet a Misty Lady for 5 Seconds

Hazellyn

I was happily walking on the shoreline of Ogygia. The water splashed my feet as I walked across the beach. I looked to where my favorite tree was. It was on the farthest hill from here. I was going to bask in its presence but it wasn't there.

What the Hades?! I looked around and saw that little minor things were also missing. The big boulder that is on the cliff wasn't there and so was the pine tree.

I dried my feet and went to my house. I opened the door to the welcoming sound of music. Just by being in the house I already had the feeling to dance.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" My mom asked. She was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I responded to her while sitting on the couch.

She sighed and gracefully made her way to me and sat down. She looked at me and said," Spill."

I sighed and said," Mom, have you been seeing anything, I don't know, unnatural around here?"

She started to think and said, "Now to mention it, I have been seeing some really odd stuff. Would disappearing be odd enough for you?"

"Exactly. I have a feeling that ever since Calypso left, things have been disappearing."

My mom nodded. Who is my mom? Well, my mom is Terpsichore, the nymph of dancing. So even being around her makes you want to dance. We now live in Ogygia because when my mom married Daniel, my dad, the mortal, we were mocked for shame. Grover, the head of the council, and Juniper, his girlfriend, tried to stop them from banishing us, but nothing could be done. So, we were banished from the main land to Ogygia.

Here we are now. Alone on this island. Just me and my mom. We have been living like two happy little people. Which we are!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"If this keeps happening, then we might have to leave or find a way out," Mom said.

I nodded. "Well, then," My mom said, "Let's start packing."

We both stated to pack when I heard a voice.

"I will get you…" It was a small voice. It was just a little mere whisper. But that voice held power, anger, force, and sent a chill down your spine. The voice I heard when I was a child. It always haunted me.

"Who goes there," I said out to the open. I repeated, "Who goes there." In the kitchen, I heard a crash of pans and plates. I ran into the kitchen to find my mom on the ground.

I gasped, "Mother…" I said quietly. I bent down to help her. But once I was on my knees, her eyes snapped open. "Mom! Are you OK?" I asked her. She turned to me, eyes pitch black. Her eyes looked like endless holes to oblivion.

I shifted back, "Mom?"

"Your mother is weakening," But the voice that responded was not my mothers. It was the same voice haunting me.

"Gone? She can't be weakening. Either that less people are believing in her, the gods are doing something or… oh no… mom… MOM… MOM! ARE YOU THERE?" I yelled frantically trying to get my sword but realizing that it isn't there.

"She won't be answering you anytime soon, child. You were never liked anyways. So what's the point in living?"

"I have a reason in life and even though people never liked me, I shall keep living!"

"Living? Who said you had to die?"

"Didn't… you… just say that-"

"No. I did not you foolish child. I'll just eat your soul."

The thing got out of my mother and she collapsed. "MOM!" The thing jumped at me and I blacked out.

* * *

I gained consciousness and tried to open my eyes. I saw a misty lady that I have never seen before.

"It has gotten worse. For He is back."

Then, I blacked out again.

* * *

 **HI! I live! Merry Christmas! This could count as your present people! How do you like the beginning? Good? Bad? Neither? Well, review because they make me happy! Sorry if this is short. I'll try to make them longer. That reminds me, tell me how you think if I should make it longer, shorter, or keep it the same way. Have a great day!**


	2. I Was About to do 'The Thing'

**201620162016201620162016201620162016201620162016201620162016201620162016!**

* * *

2\. I Was About To Do the Thing

Reyna

Leo went down as the arrow whizzed where Leo's heart could've been.

"Frank?" I asked. He turned his head to me and the sight made my skin crawl. His eyes were a hole of black oblivion.

"Good job Frankie!" Hazel?! "You are doing perfect!"

"Ugh! Wasn't, like, good enough to beat my boyfriend. Right Percy?" Annabeth?! You're acting like those annoying Venus children!

"Yup, Annie. I bet I could do it better!" Percy responded. What's happening?!

"LIES! I could do it better then you guys!" Jason yelled.

"All of you guys are, like, soooooo, like, annoying!" Annabeth said.

"Agreed," HYLLA?! "None of you guys have the right mind like me!" Gods of Olympus…

"Yeah right! We Hunters can beat all of you guys any day!" Thalia said.

I looked at Bianca. Her eyes were the same color as Franks and everyone else's. But instead of fighting, she fainted. Nico, who was sitting next to her, caught her. I looked at everyone. Everyone was acting strange except me, Piper, Calypso, Leo, and Nico.

Nico was trying to make Bianca sit, Piper was trying to calm Jason, and Calypso was hiding with Leo under the table.

I just sat there thinking. But it's so hard to think with all this noise! "SHUT UP!" I yelled while standing up and everyone became quiet.

"I'm trying to think and I can't with all of you dumb people bickering like there's no tomorrow!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "WHAT EVER IS HERE! I WANT THIS FORCE TO LEAVE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO BE FORCED TO USE IT ON YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU ALL SHUT UP!" I sighed. I looked around and their eyes started to glow gray. Better. I thought. We're making progress. The glowing stopped and Percy spoke for the group. "Master is rising and we must help."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"You have to ask the boss or Mistress."

"And who is this 'Mistress'. Cause she sounds terrible."

"No one knows who the Mistress is except the boss."

That's dumb. I thought. "Leave." I said.

"Why?" Annabeth said. "We enjoy giving you chaos."

Chaos… Chaos… Chaos! Better talk to them about that later…

"Leave the others now."

"No." Frank said.

Then at all on cue, they all raised their heads.

"It is time, brethren. We must leave. See you demigods later… on the battle field."

Everyone slumped forward. "Guys, let's bring them to their rooms, agreed?" They all nodded and helped me lift them to their rooms. Calypso was getting tired so we let her sleep.

The people who were awake held a little meeting on the deck. When we were up there, Leo let out a yell of frustration.

"Geesh, Leo, you sound like a dying walrus. What's got you messed up?"

Piper sighed and said, "Same thing happened on the last war. All the guys got possessed. Wasn't pretty."

"Oh."

"Not to twist your brains anymore," Nico said, "But why weren't we affected?"

Right then, a bright pink light came. "Hello fellow demigods. Hello sweetie."

Aphrodite…

* * *

 **HAPPY PAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOTLE WOOTLE WOO! YEAH! HOW ARE YOU? 2016! My question is, what are your New Year Resolutions? Me? Ummm...**

 **1) Read more books!**

 **2) TRY TO GET HEALTHY! ( though that might never happen)**

 **3) GET MORE MUSIC! (music fanatic!)**

 **4) Stay me. (I can't see to do that!)**

 **5) .. I will have to say this... sigh... Be- Attempt more nice... Ok. Never mind. I'll change it. Try to be less forgetful.**

 **OK. Your turn. Review (They make me happy!), favorite (they also make me happy) and answer these questions (MORE HAPINESS!).**

 **Now, let us reflect on the year. *Reflects on year* I think I finally warmed up to this year. GOODBYE 2015! HELLO 2016! I think this year so pretty good (minus the males which made it terrible... some... Saul won this round)! HAVE A GREAT YEAR!**


	3. MOOOOOOOOOM!

3\. MOOOOOOOOOM!

Piper

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Hello sweetie," Aphrodite said to me.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE?!" I yelled.

"I suggest you do calm down and we have a nice chat over tea," With the flick of her hand, she made a tea table for five people. "Do sit children, it is quite rude to not attend a thing you have been asked to be in."

"Too bad goddess lady. I have to go," Nico said while heading towards the door.

"You will stay here until we are done and so shall your cat," Aphrodite said charm speaking him to sit. He politely sat down in the seat farthest away from her. He sighed and said, "Well, are you girls going to sit? Oh, and you too Leo. You are not a girl. Though if you do-"

"Why are you here?" I asked interrupting her.

"Well, the gods sent me here to tell you wonderful people some wonderful news! Oh, Leo, dear, please do have some more cookies but don't eat them all. Save some form the rest."

"Ohfay!" Leo said while putting half of the cookies back.

"Reyna, please do have some more tea, it is chamomile. Quite delicious if I may so myself."

Reyna looked skeptically at the tea pot but none the less took it and poured some more.

"The news is...?" I said trying to get more info out of her.

"The information? That? Oh, well… Let's see what they told you to do…" She magically made a scroll of paper appear and checked over it. "Ah, yes," She said frowning.

"You kids only have until four days until you guys have to free the Spirit of Delphi. She is hidden in- well, you know where. Also that- no, that's for the other group. I think that's all."

She stood up and the tea set disappeared. Reyna stumbled and Leo, Nico, and I fell on our bottoms.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to do that," She said wincing.

The guys stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Can't you tell us why the others acted that way?" Nico asked her.

"That? Oh, you guys have to ask the Spirit of Del- Oops! Said too much!"

Thunder boomed in the distance. "Better get going. Zeus isn't a patient person. Oh, and one more thing. Reyna? Dear, your curse was just for a small teeny tiny little bit of time. About for one, two years? Yeah, kept forgetting to tell you that. BYE!" With that, she left in a flurry for pink rose petals which floated with the small breeze of wind to the sound of thunder.

I looked at Reyna confusedly. Her eye started twitching and her yelled in frustration and started to talk in Latin… I think… "Cur in Iovis fuisset adtritum nomen eius bellorum fluctibus duo sincere mendax dicunt quod nunc ?! Sed neque quid Venerium APHRODITE- meretrices nomen est ? EGO iustus volo stupri LIAR morieris! QUE MUDO culito MEJOR payfor THINE sufrir! Dejarla morir en las profundidades del Tártaro por el bien de BELLONA Y ELLA PUEDE TENER UN PUTO AHTEFUL MUERTE Y dejarla morir en agonía por las cosas que ella jodio CON !"

 **(WARNING: I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT SEARCH WHAT IS SAYS UP UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!)**

Leo gasped and said, "Language Reyna!"

Being Reyna, she just glared him shut. "Hey, if you lived on a ship with cursed pirates, almost- wait, no- every other word out of their mouth is a curse word. So I suggest you shut up."

He just stiffly nodded.

"Reyna," Nico said, "You do know that it isn't good that you cuss at gods not in only one language but two. Geesh lady."

"Shut up," She muttered to him.

There was an awkward silence as everyone quieted down.

I, being the person I am, wanted to break the silence. "Soooooo, guys. Now that we know where the Spirit of Delphi is, how do we wake the others?"

"I'll try," Reyna said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" I asked her. She nodded and left without another word. A few seconds later, she popped her head in and said, "They're all awake." We nodded went downstairs.

Calypso was still asleep and so was Percy. I went to go talk to Jason. I knocked on his door and entered. There he was, sitting on his bed while reading a book.

"Hey," I said," Good book?" His head immediately snapped up and his head bumped the shelf. He grumbled and carefully scooted off.

I guess he wasn't as careful because a book fell off the shelf and bumped his head. The bad part was that a) He probably has a bump on his head, and b) the book was a hard-cover book about the world. It was about 6-7 inches thick.

I chuckled and went to help him. Sigh, when will he stop bumping his head?

* * *

 **HI! I really don't have anything to say. Soo... Yeah... Just go and please do review, favorite, and other stuff. Thanks!**


	4. Into the Wild! Not the Song

4\. Into the Wild!... Not the Song

Antonella

I walked into the forest trying to find the rest of the group. As in the rest of the group, I mean the people who are going to the quest.

I was trying to find the place where they said they would meet when something- more like someone- grabbed my hand and pulled me. I couldn't see because of the trees and overgrown grass.

Once I was in a clearing, I saw who was dragging me. It was Nikki. Over the days when we got the quest, we were trying to find more evidence and that I think, not quite so sure yet, that my dear friend, Nikita, might have found a boyfriend. Who is this guy I am talking about?

He is Luke. Luke Castellan. Yup, back from the dead.

"Now that we are all here-"Brooke said. But I interrupted her.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I was going to explain that," Brooke said. I nodded for her to keep going.

"OK, since you all know our two hopeless days of research..." We all nodded remembering the boringness and sadness when we found nothing through the whole library."… I have found what we need for a time limit. The island is how many millennia old, right? Well, I was asking Ella, the harpy, what I should do. She told me everything I wanted to know. Not to mention that there are two people, not including my mom, who live there. According to research that I found in a book, they were banished from here because the mom married a human."

"Wait, wait, wait," Luke said," they were banished?! I have never heard of that. What type of research are you talking about anyways?"

"I mean research from old scrolls in the Athena cabin. Now, as I was saying, we only have one week before the whole island is gone forever. Zap. Bomb. Gone. That means only seven days to rescue my mom and the two nymphs. Also, not to mention, that something horrible is rising."

"No durh, Sherlock," Vanessa said. That was the first thing she had said. Not to mention the far off look she was having.

"I don't know of anyone banishing anyone! How is it possible?" Nikita asked us.

"Well, why don't we ask Grover and Juniper? They might have a clue of who got banished," I said to them. They all looked at me.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"You're a genius, Ella!" Vanessa said to me.

"Thanks?"

"Now, where is Grover and Juniper? We'll need that information soon. As in soon, I mean now," Luke said.

"Where could they be? Aren't they on a trip for something about flower power something something?" Brooke said.

"Well, we could PM him," Vanessa said.

"OK, then, who has a drachma?" I said.

None of them answered.

"Really? Fine." I fished out a drachma out of my pocket and Luke helped me with the water.

"Oh, Goddess Iris, please show me Grover Underwe-wood," Luke said. The face of Grover shimmered in front of us.

"Oh, um- LUKE?! What are you doing here?!" Grover yelled.

"Hey G-Man. Um… I escaped from the Underworld. Yeah."

"Dang dude! I never knew you would rebel! Any news down there?"

"Well, Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, P-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hi, I'm Antonella Nightshade, we want-"

"You aren't possibly sisters with Zoe Nightshade.

We kept talking about ways to get there when we were interrupted by a big wild roar followed with a high pitched scream.

"That sounded like Drew." We all rushed off. What were we facing? Well, once we got into camp, we saw something we thought we would never see again.

A whole mini army. "Well, guys, I guess the battle's just begun," I said to them.

We did the most common thing a demigod could do, we charged.

* * *

 **HI! Lizzy here. Yeah.. I got nothing interesting to say. So... I guess I could go. Review and favorite please. They make me happy!**


	5. I Am Not Elsa! I Am Better!

4\. I Am Not Elsa! I'm Better!

Khione

"More to the left!" I yelled to the Cyclopes. They grumbled and moved it to the left.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO GRUMBLING?" I yelled at them.

One of them rolled his eyes.

"And no attitude!" I barked at the hideous creatures. I looked over at where the throne was. "Better… You all can go on your break. OK? Scram," I said to them. I sat in the seat waiting for the arrival of a friend of mine. This unpacking is going to take forever!

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

I waited for a few minutes and my patience started to grow weak.

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

A few more minutes, I reassured myself.

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Dumb clock! I shot a blast of ice to the clock on the wall.

"Well, well, well. Calm your temper, Elsa." I looked at the user of the voice.

"Shut up," I responded.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up! Be young!" She said.

"Well, that's easy for you to say, Miss 'be young'." I said to her.

Hebe laughed. She looked and sounded so young. Like she was a simple teenager who was blessed to be a goddess.

"Now, come one, smile!" She said laughing. That made me crack a smile. Two heads poked in, it was Peitha, the goddess of persuasion, and Pheme, the goddess of fame. "Can we come in?" Pheme asked.

"Yeah, we're getting bored out here," Peitha complained.

"Fine," I said to them." Come on in." They happily entered the palace.

"It's freezing!" Pheme said.

"Nice work, Elsa," Hebe said to me.

I gritted my teeth," What did you call me?"

"… Khione…"

I smiled but rolled my eyes at her. "So? When are we leaving?" Peitha said.

"After these," I said while gesturing to the pile of boxes," get put away. And when I mean put away, I mean unpacked and replaced. Fun, huh?" The girls frowned at me.

"But today was going to be our out day! You can't just not come!" Hebe said.

"Sorry that dad made the guys do the fun stuff. I get stuck unpacking." Thing is, we moved to a colder place. The highest mountain we could find in Canada that is the closest to Alaska. Good thing they made a boarder from our place to theirs.

Who decided to move? Dad.

Who made me unpack when I was supposed to have a day out? Dad?

Who scheduled the day we were supposed to meet? Hebe.

The person to blame? Dad and Hebe.

"We'll help, then," Peitha said. "Can't be that hard, right? All of us will help and no one is backing down. After we finish, then we will have our day off! Sounds good?" Bad choice to let her speak first, right? Persuasion, remember?

We all nodded and started to unpack the boxes.

"So, what is the 'fun' thing your dad assigned your brothers to do?" Peitha asked me.

"Going after those horrible demigods and sadly… Callie…"

The girls looked at me in shock. "CALYPSO?" They yelled to me.

"Yup, Calypso. But I PMed her and something seemed … wrong… with her. Like she really changed."

"Well," Hebe said. "You can't blame the girl for changing. She's been trapped in that island since how many millennium girl."

"Yeah, poor girl has been heartbroken how many times?" Pheme said.

"No, I mean… evil…changing…"

"Evil? Our Callie evil? She would never do such a thing!" Hebe said placing a pot of blue orchids.

"Well… Calypso was really never nice to me…" Peitha said.

"Well, darling, you were always quiet around her," Pheme said while holding up a crystal lamp decorated with snowflakes that made it shine. "Where did you get this?"

"Hades, he bargains a lot. Luckily, we won."

Peitha replied, "I know, but still. I don't know. But I feel like something is wrong."

"Me too," I said.

You might be thinking, 'hey! Where did those Cyclopses go?' Well, remember how they went on a break? Yeah, I forgot that they sometimes never comeback. Great, right? So you have to go and get them. Worst part is that if they see my friends, they'll start hitting on them.

Also that couldn't I just snap my fingers and everything will fall into place, right? Wrong! Magic that does not include ice or wind or anything in my power is a great loss. The girls? Well, they suck as much as I do.

"You know what? No more damper time! Come on! This place needs serious decorating!" Pheme said breaking my thoughts.

"I agree," Peitha said.

"Hmmm… Peitha, dear help me move the offering table right there. Hebe, can you help get some snacks?" Pheme said directing us on what to do.

"Sure! Khione, where is the kitchen?" Hebe asked me.

"Here," I said. "I'll show you."

Well, maybe the unpacking won't be so bad.

* * *

 **So? what do you think. To be honest, I think Khione is my favorite character. Ok, ok, sure she tried to kill the 7 and all... But hey! "A villain is only a victim whose story is untold."- The Evil Queen, Land of Stories. That is why I think she is a wonderful person. Anyone can be nice!**

 **People, I have joined a new fandom. Of course I would never forget PJO and HoO. But, I have joined the... UNDERTALE FANDOM1 Best video game out there. Even better than Mario Super Mash Bros. Why? Well...**

 **1) Awesome background music.**

 **2) Puns. I love puns.**

 **3) The characters.**

 **4) the hidden things.**

 **5) The secrets.**

 **6) the plot.**

 **So if you do have a chance, get Undertale. GET IT! If you do have this game or watched a let's play (I suggest if you are doing one, do jacksepticeye. Wonderful narration!), review. If not, review. If you are feeling lazy Review. Review please, they make me happy! :)**

 **Ok. Ok. Now, time for other matters. I have started to upload a story on Wattpad. So, people, please do read it. It is called 12 lands. You will only know what it is about if you read it. I will not give any spoilers. My name is the same on there. Also, do you want these chapters longer of shorter? Your choice. have a great day my little Bunnies!**


	6. NOT YOUR TYPE ish

6\. NOT YOUR TYPE... ish

Percy

Have you ever had those moments when the best ideas come at the weirdest time? This story starts in the kitchen. Yes, the wonderful miracle kitchen. The place where all the food comes from. The miraculous food storage. The place where Elysium is made. The origin of the blue sandwich. The place where all the blue food comes from! Ok, we buy it from the store and- Ok. Fine.

Now, as I was saying, I was in the kitchen trying to find some food. Then, it hit me! Cue the ding.

Ding!

As I was saying, the best idea came from my… er… creative? No? Ok. Um… No, I'm not going to say that. No, fine. Be that way. *Sighs* my seaweed filled brain. Yeah. THANKS A LOT ANNIE!

I grabbed my favorite fruit out of the fridge and left (of course, closing the fridge first). I ran downstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

I poked my head in. "Hey Nico, want some blueberries?"

"Nah," he replied." I'm pretty full."

I knew it!

"So, you're saying blueberries aReN't YoUr TyPe?!"

"Percy… That was-"

"GOOD BYE!"

I slammed the door and left. Who else to bother? I went up the stairs and down the stairs. Up. Down. Up. Down. That reminds me of fitness testing. Ew. No one likes school.

I went to my room and sat down. Blueberries. Well… more for me! I stared at the cup of blueberries in my hand.

3…

2…

1…

BAM!

CRASH!

FBSDHAWRTJUAWRUGWTORHTHIHIHJIJIJIJIIHTWJRTHRTJQEGHEFHELP! **(OK, even I don't know how to say that.)**

I stuffed the blueberries in my mouth and I ran out of my room and onto the deck. There was this cute little doggy. It growled and charged at me.

OK. Not so cute anymore. I tried to slash at him with my sword but guess what? He grabbed it by the hilt and threw it overboard. Great. Weaponless.

Out of the water came another monster.

Great. More fun. I was a really big dragon. Bigger than the one at home.

ROAR!

His roar was ear splitting horrible. His eyes blood red and he looked dangerous. Behind him was a duplicate!

Let's get this straight. Three monsters. 12 demigods. And a Percy with no sword. Fun. Anything else? The wolf pounced on me teeth baring to a scowl. Shouldn't have said that.

"DIE DEMIGOD!" He said in his low growl. Then POOF! He turned to dust.

"You really need to stop doing this Kelp Head," Thalia said while helping me up.

"Thorry he wath being a meanie poop," I replied mouth still full of blueberries.

"Percy," Thalia said," 1) Don't talk with your mouth full and 2) DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHICH MONSTER THAT WAS?!"

"…No…" I gulped the blueberries down.

"That was Laelaps dummy!" She said lightly smacking me in the head.

"Oops?"

"Uh, hey guys! Instead of having a conversation, how about saving your captain, eh?" Leo yelled.

We both rushed to where Leo was hovering.

He was being held by the waist upside down in hold of dragon 1.

"Also that dragon here is immune to fire!" He yelled at us.

"No duh Sherlock!" Thalia yelled back.

"Do we have to help him?" Thalia asked me.

"Well you're nice," I said to her.

We rushed at the dragons hitting them with all the tactics we knew but none were working.

Calypso ran at them with a sword hitting them in the back. It roared at her strong enough to let Leo go and that she flew off his back.

"The first dragon's weak spot is in the middle of the back! Both took a dive in the River Styx! Careful!" She yelled to us.

"How did she-"

Calypso cut me off. "Hey, even though I don't have half my powers, doesn't mean that I can't feel magic dummy!"

"Yeah, she's correct," Hylla said next to me.

"Oh, cool, another person who knows magic. Fun," Thalia muttered.

She ran up to the dragon and shot him in the blind spot and he turned to dust.

"Count that three," Reyna said.

Reyna helped us with the second dragon but it flew away before we got to kill it.

"MASTER WITH HEAR OF THIS!" It yelled to us.

"Can all monsters speak?" Frank asked us.

"I guess so," Calypso said.

"Well that sucks. Why do they have to speak anyways?" I asked. "All they say are mean stuff."

"I don't know," Hazel said.

"LAND HOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled from the wheel. There it was Puerto Rico…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My stomach grumbled. And there I was, wanting more blueberries.


	7. I'M GONNA DIE!

7\. I'M GONNA DIE!

Hylla

I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

Ok. Don't get me wrong. Ok. Ok. I know I'm supposed to be all high and mighty, BUT HOW CAN YOU BE IF YOU ARE HEADING TO YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE?!

I really don't want to go, but I have to go. Only Reyna and I know where the place is. Everyone else in the ship will get lost and the souls will go after them knowing that we know each other. Then they'll go to us and-

STOP IT! You know better.

As Leo was finding a place to land, Reyna and I were having a small discussion…

"I'M GOING!" I yelled at her.

"NO! I'M GOING! I KNOW MY WAY AROUND BETTER!" She yelled back.

"REYNA… YOU WERE ONLY 3 AT THE TIME! THREE YEARS OLD! AND I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE THAT GOOD OF A MEMORY!"

"YEAH, I DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"OK, THEN, HOW DO YOU GET THERE!"

"Um… You go down Calle Desierto?"

"NO! You go down Avenida Triangulo! Then you down right to Calle Desierto!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?!" She asked.

"I told you! Let me go!"

"But I want to go too!"

I was getting very annoyed with this. "Reyna… YOU BARELY REMEMBER YOUR WAY AROUND THERE!"

Right when Reyna was about to say something, the speaker blasted on saying, "Everyone to the deck, repeat everyone to the deck!"

"Come on," I said to Reyna.

Once all of us were up there, Leo started to talk.

"Alrighty, since everyone is here we need some people to go."

"I'll go!" Reyna and I said at the same time.

"No, I'll go!" We said at the same time again.

"Reyna, we discussed this. I'm going!" I said to her.

"No, I'm going," She argued back.

"You'll both go," Leo said.

"What?!" We said at the same time.

"Wow, Leo, that's the first time you actually said anything useful," Piper remarked.

We all laughed while Leo said, "Hey! I am completely awesome! No judging. Now, we shall also send Jason and Frank. You know, Romans can go and fight."

We nodded and all started to get ready. Some extra packs of nectar and ambrosia, also a few extra daggers.

Once we were ready to go, we said goodbye and left.

"So where to first, girls?"

"Follow me," I said to them. Once we were nearing, I looked at Reyna.

"I feel it too," she said.

 ***Awkward Potato***


	8. Welcome Demigodssssssss

8\. Welcome Demigodssssssss

We were walking around looking at everything. It was so pretty. I loved it. Jason and I were talking about weird stuff like how many butter cups it would take for someone to die if they ate one. I know, dangerous.

We both suddenly bumped not the sisters. You could tell they are sisters but they always fight and disagree on most stuff.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Jason asked them.

"We're here," Hylla said. "Go search for the hideout or lair of the snake. I'll go north, Jason, you'll go south, Frank, you're east and Reyna will go west." With that, we split up to search for it.

I turned into a dog to find it, and I immediately found the trail. It was in my direction. I ran to the end where it met the water and there was a tunnel with multiple stones and rocks infront of it.

Guys! I found it! Guys?

I forgot I was a god so I changed back and yelled, "I found it!" To them.

"Good eye Frank," Jason said.

"So, how do we-" I started to say, but Jason just blast all the rocks with lightning clearing our path.

"That'll do," Reyna said. The weird thing was that Reyna wasn't speaking for the whole thing until now.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" I said," Let's go in!"

We all filed in one at a time because we couldn't fit in in pairs of two.

"How long is this?" Jason asked the two girls.

"We have about… I would say a good 50 feet I guess," Reyna said.

We all kept walking and walking until Jason almost fell off a cliff.

"Gah!" I pulled him back. "Thanks dude," He said to me.

"So… How do we get to the other side?" I asked.

Reyna looked around and started to mutter stuff about 'trigger' and 'weight and height'. Then, she pulled a leaver that was covered with rust and there were slabs of stone coming out of the wall in the cylinder shaped room.

"Follow me and careful where you step. This place hasn't been used in many millennia," Reyna said.

We all followed her until we got to a tall round roof chamber with cages attached to the roof with poles leading up to the cages. The whole place was stone with pictures of gory scenes of Apollo dying with the snake above him.

There were designs of the snake around the whole room.

The cages were made of Imperial Gold from the looks of it. At the sides of the room, there were skulls all in a line facing the front. In the middle of the room was a statue of the Python. All because of the statue, the whole room was glowing an eerie green and gold.

"Is it you sons of Mars and Jupiter and daughters of Bellona? Is it really you?" A voice said to us. The voice sounded young but very full of experience and dread. It sounded a bit wispy and airy as if it was the wind calling you.

"Who's there?" Hylla said.

"It is I, the prophecy teller. The on who brings everyone at their stake of preparence of the dangerous world of tales and treacherousness. I was the one who helped you all get ready for the journey ahead with riddles, saying and similar words. Do not fret, for I bring no harm to the young souls who are to save the world," The same wispy voice said to us.

"The Oracle," We all breathed out.

"I'll get you!" Jason said starting to lift himself off of the ground.

"Be steady son of Jupiter, for-"she was cut off by a sly and slithering voice.

"Oh, dear friend. You wouldn't want to sssspoil what will happen to our young demigod friendssssss, now do you?"

The voice gasped.

We turned.

And he launched.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know, short. I'll make it longer next update.**


	9. Super Ghost Woman Thing

9\. Super Ghost... Woman… Thing…

No… Not this time. I can't let this happen again. Not to such poor souls.

I watched as the Python charged and fought against the demigods. You young kids who have come to save me.

I saw as he drugged the demigods with some smoke and put them in cages too.

 _"Sssssssssssoo," the python said. "What do you think of my new prissssonerssss, beauty?"_

Σταματήστε αυτό ... τώρα ... δεν υπάρχει καμία ανάγκη για την καταπολέμηση της . Μπορείτε να κάνετε καλύτερα . Ποτέ δεν έγιναν για να προκαλέσουν βλάβη , αγαπητέ παλιός φίλος . "

("Stop this… now… there is no need to fight. You can do better. You were never made to cause harm, dear old friend.")

 _"Friend? FRIEND?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FRIEND?! THOSE DAYSSSSSSS ARE LONG GONE NOW, THERE ISSSSSSSS NO TURNING DOWN! I AM SSSSSSSSERVING A NEW LEADER. FOR MY NEW LEADER ISSSSSSS MUCH MORE AMAZSSSSING THEN THOSE PUNY GODSSSSSSSSSS!"_

Δεν ξέρω καν τι κάνετε ! Χρειάζεται βοήθεια και μπορούμε να σας βοηθήσουμε ! Μπορούν να σας κάνει να αρέσει , τι ήταν πριν . Πριν από τον Απόλλωνα , πριν να ... αλλάξει. Ξέρω ότι υπάρχει κάποια καλή σε σας ! Παρακαλούμε , παλιός φίλος , θέλω να ξέρω που μπορώ να

(You don't even know what you are doing! You need help and we can help you! They can make you like you were before. Before Apollo, before you… changed. I know there is some good in you! Please, old friend, I want to know I can trust you again!)

 _"Those daysss are over."_

Δεν θυμάστε ; Ήμουν το όνομά σας . Python , Πυθία . Συνηθίζαμε να είναι φίλοι . Τι συνέβη εκείνη αναδεύεται καρδιά σας

(Don't you remember? I was named after you. Python, Pythia. We used to be friends. What happened that stirred your heart?)

 _"I'll meet you on the battle field…"_ the Python said before leaving.

I sighed.

Well, now or never. I thought to myself. I channeled my power and took all the demigods out and helped their wounds.

Soon enough, they woke up.

"Whoa, why do I see a spirit? Am I hallucinating?" Frank said.

"No, you are not, dear son of Mars. You are perfectly fine," I said to them as they bowed. I felt touched. No one has given me this much praise in how many millennium!

"No need for formalities, I have news for you all. You must go to your old homes. There, you will find the stuff to defeat your enemy. Do not think this is a lost cause, for there is one thing. There, you must battle an enemy. One that is long forgotten. But you may ask, that I do know of, what if we had two homes. Or maybe a sibling? There, you will find two things. But one of you children, may not find one, of their house is slipping away as I speak."

Reyna started to say, "But, Oracle of Delphi-"I stopped her.

"Darling, you are never going back to their home. Ever. I know you and your sister have two different homes, one here, the other in … that place.' I said shuddering. "You must both be strong. Son of Mars, you have someone who has been eternally waiting for you. He lies in between your two homes. He is your uncle. Beware, that someone is always listening.

"Son of Jupiter, you are your Greek sister both are in different places, one, where you two used to live, your older sister know where that place is. For that is where she will find it. You? Your place is where you we taught. Be careful."

"Thank you, Oracle of Delphi," Hylla said.

"No need to call me that. Just call me… Pythia. It is my real name."

"Um… Thank you then, Pythia."

When they turned to leave, I called to them, "wait! One more thing. There is a spy upon your ship. A friend once enemy will be your enemy once more. The name I cannot tell, for the future will bend if you do."

They nodded and left.

You might think, why talk all that fancy way. Well, that is how my words come out. My brain says different. Now… time to visit an old friend of mine…

 **Sorry for it being short! Also sucky!**


	10. Off We Go!

10\. Off We Go!

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

"C'mon Essa, you can do better than that!" Clarisse yelled at me.

We clashed again and I shielded her attack. I moved over almost unarming her with my technique. She smiled and said, "Well, rookie, I think that's pretty good enough. Meet me here tomorrow. Kay?" Clarisse said to me.

I sighed and said, "That sounds wonderful. See ya tomorrow!"

She smirked and walked off the arena.

I felt like collapsing, so I laid against the arena wall and soon enough, I was approached by my happy-go-lucky friend.

"Haaay Vanelliessa!" she said to me.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that ridiculous name, Reken?"

"Aww!" Nikita said to me." Why not, it's adorable. C'mon The Brooke wants to talk to you!"

"Ok, ok. I'm coming," I said to her.

I followed Nikita to where Brooke was pacing. "There you are!" She yelled at me. "Where have you been?"

"I was practicing with Clarisse," I responded.

"You know, Vanessa, I feel like fi you hang out with her anymore, you might as well be her," She joked.

"Oh, ha ha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh. But, n, I was just doing some sparring you know."

"Follow me, I have something very important to tell you." I followed her deep into the forest and she looked at me with this small glint in her eyes.

"So, why am I here?" I questioned her.

"Vanessa. You know how my mom is… missing right?" I nodded. "I had a dream. She was calling to me. It was last night. She told me to hurry or else, she'll be gone forever."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, Ogygia. Because Calypso isn't there, it's fading out into oblivion. There's nothing I can do much about it but go there and get her. I need the others to be packed by tomorrow. It is dinner now and… and I already asked Chiron. He said yes. So, yeah."

"Oh, Brooke. Why did you just tell me now?" I asked her.

She responded with a sigh. "I just, had to. I couldn't do it tomorrow, so. You get my point, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat!" That made her smile.

"You are always hungry, aren't you?" She said.

"Yup! Now, come on, I don't want to be late for it!" I said while dragging her.

Time Lapse the next day!

I woke early to get breakfast early and get the others. By the time I was changed and at the Cafeteria, I saw the others.

"What takes you so long to change?" Antonella asked me.

"Sorry, guess I woke late," I said while helping myself to pancakes. Since we had to leave in the morning, Chiron gave us 30 minutes to eat breakfast while the place was empty. He even let us sit together!

Once we were all done, we packed and all met up on Half-Blood Hill.

"So," I said. "Where to first?"

"I was reading some books on Ogygia and I found this really old dust scroll," Luke said while holding up a scroll.

"Let me see that," Antonella said while reaching for the scroll.

Luke gave it to her and she started to read it. "It's a spell. It will lead us to Ogygia, but… I thought… these scroll... they're… when… why… b-but the… they aren't supposed to be here.

"What do you mean by that?" Nikita asked her.

"These scrolls, they were… they… they were supposed to be burned!"


	11. The Meeting

11\. The Meeting (Explained by Bianca (because I wanted to put it here))

I sat on my bed thinking of what to do when I heard the others board the ship. I immediately ran out of my room to the deck. I saw Frank, Jason, Hylla and Reyna all come on the ship looking brand new.

I walked up to Reyna and said," Did you guys go to a spa, or what?"

"Oh haha. Very funny. No, just the Oracle and her powers you know," She responded.

"What?"

"Well the Oracle healed us and all that," She said nonchalantly.

"You say that like it's no big deal!"

"Well, that's what they typical life of a demigod is."

"Are you kidding me? Sure I'm a demigod but for the days I knew I was one, I thought that was crazy enough! I was getting casual headaches, even as a ghost!"

"Really? Did they ever stop?" She asked.

"Yeah, they did. But they did come here and there once in a while," I replied.

"Wow... and I thought I got headaches."

"Heh. What do you have to do?" I asked her.

"I have to run a whole city with the help of Frank."

"That sounds fun," I sarcastically said to her.

"Totally," She sarcastically replied.

"MEETING IN THE DINNING ROOM PLACER… THING…" Leo said in the speakers.

"Leo!" Calypso yelled at him. "Everyone is on the deck."

"Oh, then!" He one more held the mic to his lips and said, "MEETING ON THE DECKERDOODLE!"

"Leo, we are all here!" Calypso said angrily.

He just smiled.

"OK! So why are we here?" Leo asked.

"Well, I know what we have to do now," Reyna said.

We all gave her our attention to tell her to keep going.

"Well, she didn't really say much too really show us what we had to do-"

"Typical Oracle stuff…" Leo muttered.

"-As I said, she gave us clues. Our homes," Reyna finished.

"So, you're saying that we have to cross the world to go and find the stuff we need in our homes to go and defeat whoever we're against?" Franks said.

"Precisely," Hylla said.

"So, the question is, whose home are we going to first," Percy said.

We all groaned at the denseness of Percy. "To our homes first dummy," Hylla and Reyna both said to him.

"So, who is going other than Hylla and Reyna?" Jason said.

"Can I go?" I asked. Reyna cracked a smile and said, "Sure, only if Death Breath here agrees. Nico?"

He looked mad. When I mean mad, I mean mad. You could see darkness see out of his eyes. I don't know what to say about that.

"No," Nico said.

"Aww! Nico, I have never been on a full q-"He cut me off.

"I said no," He replied.

"Hashtag NicoSaysNo," Leo said. Most of them laughed.

"Please?" I asked him once more.

"NO," Nico replied.

"How about this, Nico, you'll go with Reyna, Hylla and Bianca to make sure she isn't hurt as bad?" Piper said.

He sighed and said," If my sister wants to go that bad, we will."

I happily hugged him and kept saying "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" to him.

"I hate hugs," He muttered.

"Why don't we go questing tomorrow? We already went on one today and I'm pretty sure Reyna and Hylla would like some rest," Annabeth said.

"Me too!" Both Jason and frank yelled together.

"Yes, you two also," Annabeth said.

Once we all left, I met up with Nico. He looked at me and smiled. "So, Bi, want me to show you how to play Mythomagic?" He asked me.

"You still play that nerdy game?" I asked him

"Oh, come on! It is not nerdy!" he replied.

"Lies, but other than that, I would love to learn!" He smiled and dragged me down to his room to get his cards.

* * *

 **OK, I am sorry for not updating, that is my fault. I have been really busy. So I decided to update twice today. Hope you are all pleased. So, yeah. the next thing will be updated very soon!**


	12. Don't Steal the Kids Yogurt

12\. Don't Steal the Kids Yogurt!

We were nearing a local yogurt shop while we were interrogating Antonella when she finally spilled.

"Ok, ok… Fine. These papers were supposed to be burned. They were used to perceive stuff. If they wanted to find more about something, they would ask these scrolls. In the world, there are only 5. If you don't know, the Greeks and Romans got together to make one big happy family. Sadly, the place where the Sibylline Books was destroyed. Ella the harpy, Tyson the cyclops, and Elizabeth Rachel Dare are helping remaking them.

"These scrolls were hidden there. They were also burned from what I know, but I guess someone planted it there in the CHB library. They hid these because they held too much power. The Fates made them and when the gods found out, they hid them and put a spell on them only to stop its scent from spreading.

"They did successfully but sadly they got burned. As far as I know, they were destroyed while Rome fell. So, I thought that these books no longer were here on the face of this Earth."

She swept her hand over the scroll and the words said 1-5.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"That means that this is the last scroll left. There were originally 3, but Hera wanted one and lost it. That is one reason why people hate Hera. The other one was an extra," She responded.

"Ok, that makes sense. Does anyone have money to pay for our stuff?" Vanessa asked us. I held up money and she nodded.

We entered the shop and started to get some yogurt. I looked around and saw that everyone was all staring off into the distance. I walked up to a young girl and waved my hand in front of her face. She just stood there not blinking.

"Um, Antonella, I think something is wrong," I told her.

"What do you mean, Luke?" She said while walking over.

"I mean that no one is responding to anything. I mean, look." I waved y hand in front of the young girls face again. Then I took some of her untouched yogurt.

"Luke! Don't touch it!" She said to me.

"What, I'm a child of Hermes, this is what I do!" I complained after taking more from the young girl and giving her some more strawberries to cover up the eaten part.

"Oh gosh. That isn't what you have to do, dummy!" Brooke said.

I rolled my eyes and said," So? What are we going to do? There has to be an explanation."

"I recognize this magic," Antonella said in a faraway tone.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Nikita said while spooning some more of the yogurt with mangoes into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and said," Del?"

A happy wispy voice replied, "Well, darling, I really thought you forgot about me. To be true, I didn't even know if I should have appeared to you. I know that I am quite pleased now!"

"Show yourself, Delph, I think you're freaking these kids out," Antonella responded.

Next thing you know, a beautiful woman came out wearing a white dress and a golden wreath.

"Hello, demigods," she said.

"Delph!" Antonella said with a smile," Long time no see."

"It is wonderful to see you too, dear Antonella," 'Delph' responded.

"Guys, this is the Spirit of Delphi, the one who says all the prophecies from the Fates and gods."


	13. I'm In a Mirror? Is That Possible?

13\. I'm In a Mirror? Is that Possible?

Hazellyn

I woke up to be in a beautiful house. It was made of Acacia wood. There was a porch looking over all of Ogygia. Nothing was gone. The tree and boulder were still there but my house wasn't there. It really surprised me.

On one wall was a huge mirror that was constantly showing different scenes from different places. Another wall had pictures on them. The third wall had weapons of every type. Creepy…

"Ah, yes, I see that you have woken up, my child." I looked to the left where the voice was coming from.

The user of the voice was a very pretty lady who was wearing a Greek chiton with a himation on top. She had long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She had grey eyes that made her quite intimidating. The way she stood made her look taller than Olympus! She had armor on that made her even more intimidating. Not like she isn't already intimidating.

She smiled and said, "Your mother is in the kitchen, if you are wondering. But, please, may I please talk to you?"

"Sure?" I responded. Wow. Way to talk to a goddess.

She motioned me over to the porch that looked over Ogygia.

"Do you know where we are, child?" She asked me.

"In Ogygia. That's obvious. See? There's my house," I said. I saw her smile and sigh.

"You are very close. This is the mirror realm. Everything you see is here but there is no one else on this planet but us. Unless I bring someone else here," She said.

"What?"

"Ok, this here is Ogygia, but no one else is here. It is only us on this lonely place. You can go anywhere you want, take anything, but you can't see anyone else. For the mirror realm only replicates like when you were originally trapped. I was trapped here right when it was made.

"So as you can see, your house isn't here yet because you weren't here when I was trapped. Neither was Calypso. So I got to watch everything happen without doing anything. Well, mostly anything," She explained to me.

"So then how were you able to bring me into the Mirror Realm?" I asked.

"Well, whenever I want, I can call on my counterpart. You know, the Roman version of me."

I was confused. "Wait, aren't the Romans and the Greeks supposed to hate each other?"

"Well, my child, Bellona and I made a contract with each other to be with each other in our times of need if possible. If not possible, well we must still help each other if one of us is gone. You do know that our spirits still reign in the Underworld, correct?"

I nodded to what she said.

"Well, in our contract say that even if we are gone, well then. We must carry on the duties and think as one. Using both of our powers… really drains my power. Luckily she barely has to do anything. Of course I asked her about the Athena thing and all."

"Wait what?! Athena is involved with this?!" (If you guys forgot, read chapter 23, Pasts revealed and Future Holds.) I yelled.

So, she told me the whole story about her and being trapped. From the beginning to the end.

"Well that sucks," I muttered.

"I quite agree with you, child. Now, why don't you go and eat with see your mother. I bet she is dying to see you. She is in the kitchen. Go out the hall and I bet you'll find her. The food smells amazing last I was there," She said with a smile.

I nodded at her and ran out of the room into the hallway. The smell hit me like a big blue wave. It smelled amazing. I followed the smell into the kitchen where my mom was making food. She had a cookbook open and was frying it in the pan. She sense my presence and turned around. She turned the fire off and ran to me and hugged me.

"My dear daughter, you are alright! I was getting worried about you if you woke up!" She happily said. She let go of me and led me to the stove and turned the fire back on.

"Want to taste test?" she asked me. I nodded and she gave me a taste testing spoon and let me take some.

"So? What do you say?" She asked me.

It tasted amazing. I loved it and wanted more. "I love it! What is it?" I said to her.

"It's a traditional Greek dish called Avgolemono. Quite good, right? I found this cookbook and I was waiting for you to wake up so I asked Alayla is I could start to cook. She agreed that she was a bit hungry too. Luckily she can't run out of food," My mom said quite happy of the outcome of what it tasted like.

Alayla walked in and said, "Well, you are quite the cook. This food smells amazing. May I try some too?"

My mom smiled and gave her a new spoon. She took some and said, "Amazing. Tastes even better than it originally was supposed to taste. Did you add something?"

"Yup," My mom replied. "I added a special ingredient." We heard the oven ding and my mom grabbed a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven. Out came a beautiful pie.

She put it on the counter and said," this is Melopita. It's a honey pie."

"Now, Alayla, why don't you go and rest while Hazellyn and I go set the table," My mom kindly said to the original goddess of war.

"Nonsense! I live here and I haven't had company like this in many millennia! I must help set the table!" Alayla declared.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked her. She nodded and helped me get the bowls and plates. I got the napkins and the utensils. Once the table was set, my mom came and set the food out. We all sat in a seat. We thanked Demeter for the food and started to eat.

Once we were done, Alayla helped my mom and I wash, dry, and put everything away.

I walked into the room I woke up in and looked in the mirror. Almost 30% of the island was gone. That was more then I saw when I left. I sighed and prayed to the Fates that someone, anyone, would save us from disappearing.


	14. The Spear of- Food

14\. The Spear of- Food

The next day, we were all ready. Leo was already searching for Circes Island while Reyna, Bianca, Nico, and I were walking to the entrance of our old house.

Soon enough, there we were. I stood in the front of the door, hesitating. I slowly reached for the door handle and pulled. The door swung open with a creak. I stepped in and immediately felt my sins crawling on my back. I felt memories crawling throughout my skin.

Like that time Reyna and I were playing tea party and she dropped her cup and it broke, so we made a new one which she loved.

That other time when Reyna and I were playing with her dolls when she made a castle made of pillows for her fort against me. I was the enemy that day. Those days were the golden days. The days that I was actually happy.

But, sadly, everything happy has to end.

I kept walking in and said, "We'll split up in pairs. We'll cover more ground that way. If you see anything suspicious, tell me. Reyna with me and Nico with Bianca." With that we split up. I put Bianca with Nico because I knew that Nico would protest any other way.

I went down a hall into my room. It looked just like how I left it. The clothes drawers were still open and my bed was all made. There were a few things missing like my favorite bracelet that I still have and my backpack.

I walked around investigating the room when we heard a loud footsteps.

We turned around to see a cyclops.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," He said in his low rumbly voice. "Seems about time you came. I've been getting bored."

I knew what he meant. He was sent to destroy us, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

We took stance and readied our swords. He charged at us and I blocked while Reyna stabbed him. He yelled in pain and pushed us away. We skidded away and charged once more.

It was two against one and we had the upper hand… until two more cyclops came in. We quickly killed the first one and took the other two on.

Once they were turned to dust, we went to another room. There was a spear lying on the bed. I took a step closer with Reyna behind me. I took the spear in my hand and examined it. Near the blade was the letters BR-A.

It was my mom's spear. I held it with a firm grip and said to Reyna, our job here is done, let's go and find the others. She nodded and we walked out of the hall into the living room to find two gorgons holding Nico and Bianca. They were tied up in ropes and stuffed in two separate cages. Nico was unconscious and when Bianca saw us, she said," Help! They knocked Nico out and I can't get out."

I was about to tell her to use her Hades powers but I remembered that she barely knew how to use them. I hid the spear behind the couch so it could be safe and I charged with my sword drawn.

They took out swords of their own and charged. We kept fighting getting nowhere. The gorgon I was fighting pushed me back and I hit the wall hard. My sword was tossed off to the opposite side of the room. The gorgon was advancing on me and I had nowhere to go.

I remembered the spear and I looked to my left and started to reach for the spear until a sword blocked my way.

I looked up and saw the gorgon. I punched it in the face causing me time to regain my strength and get the spear. I quickly grabbed the spear and stabbed the gorgon right in time. As it crumbled to dust, I ran to the cage knowing that the other gorgon was defeated.

I saw that the cage was open with Bianca beside Nico outside trying to wake him up.

"How did you get out?" I asked her.

"Your sword flew this way and I caught it. I cut the ropes for Nico and me and cut the lock off. Nice spear by the way," She said.

I looked at my mom's spear to see that the initials have changed. It was now HR-A.

"Must mean that it's your now," Bianca said.

"So, what now?" Reyna asked.

"First, we wake Nico, second, we get back to the ship and go to our next destination," I said.

"Food," We heard Nico mumble.

"Since Nico is waking-"I said being cut off.

"Food," Nico mumbled again.

"Fine," I said. "We'll get food first."

* * *

 **Blue cookies..**


	15. Your Move

15\. Your Move

I walked into my room.

Right then, an IM came up to me.

"What do you want?!" I asked the figure in the IM.

"They are resting, Master."

I was shocked. Knowing them, they would never take a break unless…

"Attack when vulnerable," I replied.

"But, Master, one of them is knocked out."

"Do I look like I care? If you attack now, that will be four less people in the game. Copy?"

"Yes, Master. Whatever you say," he said.

"Good. Now shoo!" I swiped my hand through the IM.

If you can't tell already, I am something everyone fears. I am darkness itself. For I am the bad guy undercover.

I sat on my desk and waved my hand to make my chess board appear.

I looked at it and the pieces were resting where they have to be.

For example, the new Argo Crew were on the boat. Except for the ones on the quest. The pieces are symbols for who they represent. Like the fire demigod is a flaming hammer. All the pieces are on a small platform.

I moved the Skull, Magic Sparkle, Crown, and Golden Belt onto the Argo.

"What a wonderful game. Everyone so vulnerable. Makes me want to kill them all." I laughed at this and knocked my comrades down and rose more up. I moved them forward one spot.

I know they will fail. I know the others will win. For I can see in the future. There isn't just one oracle… there's two.

A headache fired at me. I groaned in pain and ate some ambrosia. It cleared up my headache a little, but not the whole way.

 _What did you just do?! You're going to hurt them!_

I sighed and responded. Does it look like I care?

 _You should! What did they do to you?!_

They are the sons and daughters of my enemies. I can't let them survive.

 _But why me then?_

You seemed most vulnerable. Not to mention you do know our contract, right?

 _But it's unfair. I'm sorry!_

It's fair to me, doll. Don't worry, I won't keep you for long.

 _What does that mean?! Wait- no- please don't!_

Aww! Looks like the beauty finally figured it out.

 _Why would you hurt me though? I'm on your side!_

Was. Was on my side. Have you never heard? Once you accept, you can never get out.

 _I will find a way to destroy you!_

How do you think you can do that, dear? Your most powerful aid has been missing since you were gone. She still is. For Alayla will never return!

 _I will find a way to turn you into ashes. We share the same thoughts so you can't hide anything!_

Do you think I'll share everything with you? Do you think that I can't hide stuff from the unworthy?! She grew quiet. She knew my power and wasn't going to test me.

I thought so. Now, quiet pest. No bothering until tomorrow. Maybe you'll get your chance. But know that I am the second Oracle. I can see the future, and I can see you failing in everything you try! Saving your friends, belonging, never underestimate the power of me, child.

 _We're the same age!_

Does it seem like I care. Now quiet!

I blocked connections with her and felt the comrades I sent after the resters fall. I smirked. I won this round. Your move, demigods.

* * *

 **Hey guy! So, who do you think is this mystery person? Who is the girl in italics? Your guess. Your move... Demigods.**


	16. Gone Circes Spa

16\. Gone Circes Spa

"So… where are we?" I asked Reyna.

"We are on Circes Island. Now known as the Gone Circes Spa. All we have to do is find something for a so called 'key' is what I remember," She replied navigating her way round.

"Where do we go?" I asked her once more.

Reyna frowned and said, "Well… I don't really know."

"Inside a creepy spa. That is where are are right now. Nowhere else to go but back. I don't know what rhymes with back," Leo sang to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"Leo, even Apollo rhymes better," I muttered to him.

"What? I'm bored. Boooreeed! I am so booorreed! Nothing to doooo! But to siiiing!" He sang his voice cracking.

"Shut up, Leo," I said while inspecting the place around us.

"I know you love it Annie Beth. I want food. Here I go again. Hungry. Nothing to eat in sight!" He sang once more to the tune of Mama Mia.

"Shut up!" I yelled almost strangling him.

"Quiet you two! We have a mission and we are going to try to do it in peace," She said scolding us. To be honest. I'm kind of afraid of her. She is pretty creepy when she's mad.

"You mean pieces," Leo whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at him as Reyna glared at him making his waver under her gaze.

We walked down a hallway and saw five gorgons all lined up blocking our way to the rest of the hallway.

"Uh oh," Leo said.

"Follow me," Reyna said. "I know another way to this hall." She took off where we came from and entered another room. A makeup room. I remember because that was where I was most of the time I was last here.

We saw five other gorgons blocking the way. Reyna and I took our weapons out and took a fighter's stance. I saw Leo looking around.

"Distract them, I'll be back!" He said sneaking off.

We both charged at the monsters. Five for each. I tried all my tactics but didn't kill a single one. Reyna, on the other hand was just finishing off one.

"They jumped into the River Styx. That's why you can't defeat them." I nodded at that and asked. "How are we going to defeat them?"

She closed her eyes and said who and where the spot that connects them to the world is.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" We heard someone yell. We looked back and saw Leo holding three blowdryers.

"What are you doing?!" I said.

"Watch," he said to us.

He took aim and shot some capped lipstick at the gorgon. It exploded into gold dust.

"How?!" Reyna asked him.

"The bottles of lipstick is made of Celestial Gold. How I made them? Well ladies, I'm the Super-Sized McShizzle! No one can beat me." He handed both of us one.

"Now, all you have to do is press the start button and it will shoot. This will help your accuracy… Not like you guys can't hit accurately... But careful, you only have 10 in there." We nodded and started to shoot the last four.

"The last one is located on the inside of its elbow," Reyna told us.

"I have a plan to hit him there…" I told them my plan and we all got in position.

"Hey! Ugly!" Leo yelled to get the gorgon's attention.

"You know you aren't scary! The only scary person on this planet is Godzilla!"

"Yeah!" I taunted. "I bet you can't be as scary as him!"

"You want scary?" She gave off a mighty roar.

"That's not scary at all! You need to raise your arms!" I yelled.

She did and have off another roar.

"Still not scary enough! You need to extend your arms!" She did and gave off a long ear-splitting roar.

"Now!" I yelled to Reyna. She shot the gorgon and is disappeared.

"Ok, they're probably trying to hide something, so try to find something out of the ordinary," Reyna directed us. We nodded and went our separate ways.

I walked into a room. It had a cauldron in the middle with multiple potions on shelves around. The fire was out but looked like it was just used.

I turned around to leave when I saw something sparkle on the ground. I went over it and picked it up.

There was a label on it and it said," Invisibility Potion Property of Reyna A-RA Contains: Nymph tear, water, three gorgon scales, null potion, pine tree extract, aloe, leaf juice, witch hazel, and magic extract. Instructions: Only use three drops. The effect will last for 6 hours. Use on skin and it will spread through your body and will effect clothes as well. Do not use more than instructed. If you use more than needed, effects may vary. If you wash yourself with water, you will become visible."

"Reyna! I found something you might want to see!" I yelled. She walked in saw what I was holding. She smiled. "Brings back so many memories." She scowled. "Even those horrible pirates."

"The bottle started to glow with Reyna." Once the glowing stopped. Reyna was redressed in new, full Imperial Gold armor.

"I guess that's your key," I said.

"Nice armor, Reyna, where'd you get that?" Leo said sauntering in.

"You're saying that you didn't see the glowing thing that was going on a few minutes ago?" I asked.

"Wait- you were glowing?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"C'mon, let's go back to the ship."

 **THANK YOU WIFI!**


	17. Going Back to a Somewhat Home

17\. Going Back to A Somewhat Home

I hesitated for a moment and pressed the black button.

"Hello? Who is this?" Said the voice from the other end.

"Um… Hi. Mellie, it's me. Piper McLean. Daughter of Tristen McLean," I replied thought the speaker.

"Piper? Piper! Oh, darling! I'll open the gates for you!" Right then the huge wired black gates opened.

"Thanks Mellie!" I said while walking through the gates. Crus flew by my side with Hazel on the other.

Right when I stepped onto the front porch, Mellie slammed the door open and hugged me.

"You're here! You're actually here!" Mellie said while crushing me in a hug. She looked over at Hazel and gave her a hug too.

"Come in! Do you want anything to drink? Anything to eat?"

"Hm… can I please have my usual with some macarons?" I asked. She nodded and wrote that down on a piece of paper.

"What would you like Hazel?" She happily asked the young girl.

She looked over at me and I said," Ask for anything. Anything at all."

She nodded and asked," May I have some beignets? And a milkshake?"

"Of course! Rin, please give this to the cook to give to these young ladies ASAP." He nodded taking the paper and running off to the kitchen.

"What is all the commotion about?! I'm trying to- Piper! "My dad said while crushing me in another hug.

"Daddy!" I happily yelled while hugging him back.

"What brings you here? Are you here to see me or what?" He said to me.

"That and I need something that I forgot here at home," I said.

"Alright then. I'll let you go do that. I have a new script to learn." With that, the short reunion ended and the food came. We started to eat while walking around trying to find clues.

"You have a huge house! I only lived in a small apartment," Hazel murmured.

"Well, you better get used to it fast, I think I just found a clue!" I said while sprinting off with my special Sunday.

I ran off to my old room. It still had the same light blue walls with an eagle figure hanging off the wall. The same old books on the shelf and a flat screen TV. A huge bed with salmon covers and cream pillows. A table by the side of the table with a lamp and a few pieces of paper and pencils… and two huge cynocephali.

"Wha'sshh sha cloo (What's the clue) - waaah!" Hazel said mouth full of beignets.

"Seems like we just found them!" Ugly number 1 said.

"What?!"


	18. BUT YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE!

18\. YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE!

I casually sauntered through our old house with Thalia by my side.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked my sister.

"Look for anything that might be helpful I guess," she responded.

"Good enough for me." I walked around the house. I opened the back door that led to the backyard. The grass was all yellow and dry from the lack of watering it and the small pond was all dried out. A tree in the corner was dead with dead leaves around the base. Plants and flowers were all wilted.

I was hopefully trying to find something for me because it was my chapter.

Walking around, I saw nothing but death. I walked around the corner and saw something shine at the corner of my eye.

"What the?" I walked closer and saw a small earring. I picked it up and it transformed into a Celestial Gold sword. On the hilt, it said: To: Thalia From: Your Best Friend, Luke When I'm gone, hope this sword reminds you of me. You're never lonely! –Luke

Luke, huh?

"THALS!" I yelled.

"What?" She yelled from the window above.

"Found something!" She nodded and in a few minutes, she was outside by my side once more.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A gold sword/ earring thing." She furrowed her brow and said," Where'd you get this?"

"Over there on the patch of grass. What do you think?" I handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she read the hilt.

"C'mon. We should get going. Don't want the others to worry about us." I nodded following her out the door.

Once we were on the street, I volunteered to fly us there but she refused. Once we were by a park, we felt a rumbling in the ground.

A huge hole appeared in the ground with a small island rising in the middle.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! HOW IS EVERYONE?" Out of the small island came a man wearing a bright purple suit with yellow stars with yellow star sun glasses on.

Thalia clutched the earring tightly in her hand knowing that trouble was ahead.

"Welcome to the MTT! Here out our guests!" He waved his hand to us.

We were immediately changed into armor and my sword appeared in my hand.

"What are your names, constants?" He asked us.

"My name is Jason Grace and this is my sister Thalia Grace," I said. You might be thinking, 'this dude is a monster, why did you give him your name?!' Well, I knew it was a risk but why not? It did seem like the polite thing to do.

"Welcome to my show Jason and Thalia Grace! I am your host, Typhon!" He said spreading his arms out to the imaginary crowd.

"Um, Mr. Typhon. Where is the crowd to be exact," I said.

"That is a wonderful question Jason. Can I call you Jase? Or Son? Or Nosaj?"

"I would prefer-"

"Alright Nosaj and Thalia. Can I call you Thal? Or Lia? Or maybe Ailaht?"

"Thalia is-"a

"OK Ailaht! Let's get started!" with a snap of his fingers, we were surrounded by a colosseum. Monsters filled the area and were all hooting with happiness. There were gorgons, Cyclopes and more.

"You do know how to play? Right?" He asked us.

"Nope," Thals answered.

"Great! The first game will be the Maze Mace of Gor- Glory!" He shouted. "But first, you must meet the other contestants. Meet Corvy the Cyclops with his brother Rame!" The entered out the other side of the colosseum and let out a huge roar.

"Ready? Set? Go!"

A huge maze rose up around us like the colosseum did and we heard Typhon tell the rules.

"For the new watchers, the objective of the game is for both teams to get all four golden apples to summon someone to defeat the opposing team!"

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way." She nodded and ran off.

"In this game, these demigods are allowed to use their powers but are not allowed to fly. Sorry for you Jason Grace, son of Jupiter!" I never told him that. Wonder how he got the information.

Well sadly for him, I learned how to do this awesome thing after the war. I sent a gust of wind through the maze. You know how bats have that cool echo-location thing? Well, I can do that but with wind and air.

I followed the first trail that was closest to me and ran that way. I checked around. No Cyclopes. That was good news. I grabbed the apple and followed the second trail tot eh next apple. While I was running, there was not a single Cyclops in my way.

Grabbing the apple, I did my wind-location trick to find Thalia. Following her trail, I found her with one apple.

"Can't find the last one," her response came.

"Because we have it, demigods!" Corvy spat.

"Now we can kill them and take the apples!" Rame said.

Neither Thalia nor I could tell that Rame was going to make plants grow and shoot them at us. Dropping one of my apples, we were even as they snatched it up.

In close distance, he punched me in the face breaking my glasses. Luckily, I closed my eyes so no glass could enter them.

I glared wiping the blood off my forehead.

"Just give up the apples demigods and we might spare you," Rame said.

"Never!" Thalia said charging with her sword.

Slash after slash, we finally took their apples but didn't kill them off.

Once we had them in one place, the apples started to spin. Faster and faster they spun. Sand started to pick up in the wind making a small sandstorm. Everyone watched in awe as the sandstorm started to grow bigger and bigger. The temperature got colder as we saw the sand turn into snow.

"Oh no… Please not her!" I muttered.

"I'm ready to kick some butt! So who do I have to- Not you!" Khione said.

"Wonderful to see you too," I responded with a slight growl.

"I never said it was good to see you, Grace," She spat my last name out like it was a rotten piece of mint in her mouth.

"Let's get this over with. Who is it?" She said sighing.

"C'mon Khione! You can do this!" I saw three girls shouting.

I saw Khione flash them a smile.

"Alright demidung. My friends are here so you better not embarrass me. Got it?" We nodded and she turned her focus to the monsters in front of us.

"Those idiots," She growled. She sent a freezing blizzard to the Cyclopes and turned them into dust within seconds.

Everyone was cheering with happiness. Khione blew kisses to the crowd which made them cheer louder than before.

She turned and hissed, "Now that they're gone… why don't I take care of you?"

"Wow!" Typhon said. "It seems that their savior has become their killer! Will they survive?"

"Is this against the rules?" My sister yelled to Typhon.

"No. This is not against the rules. The rules state that once the Savior is summon, they are allowed to do anything they want after. Leave, talk with the winners, kill them, etc."

"Now what?" She asked me.

"I don't really know. I mean that I could fly us out but she would still get us."

"I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" All three girls marched down to the stadium.

"I demand that you do not hurt them!" The middle girl said.

"But these demid-"The one to her left said.

"Demigods! They are my friends!" She argued back. "I am so sorry, Thalia. I should've noticed she'd do that sooner."

"It's ok. We're fine," Thalia responded.

"So this is your brother you talk about? Nice to meet you. I'm Peitha," Peitha said.

"I'm Hebe and that's Pheme," Hebe said pointing to the other girl who was signing autographs and posters. Even signing some foreheads.

"Pheme is quite the famous (or shall I say phemeous) goddess."

"Wait, you're goddesses?" I asked surprised.

"Yup. Khione, say sorry to them!" Hebe said.

"Why?" She coldly (pun) responded.

"Because Peitha will force you to."

"Fine. Yrros."

"Yrros?"

"That word she told me to say backwards. Duh," Khione said.

"I'll send you guys back and take care of else here. Bye!" With a wave of Peitha's hand. We were gone.

* * *

 **OK! I have an explanation to tell, don't I? Well. I have multiple projects to do and work on. That basically is my explanation. I will try to update more but sorry if I don't. I told you, very busy. I hpe you all have a good day and I think for the next few weeks until... June 3rd. During that time period, I will try to update. So that means no update pattern from then. Got it? Ok. Remind your self. BYE!**


End file.
